


Injuries

by BlackCat46



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: A funny or two, F/M, Hayffie, Haymitch and Effie have had a run in with a falling beam, Peeta checks in to see if they're okay, not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Haymitch and Effie have had a bit of an accident with a falling beam, and Peeta's come to the hospital to check that they're okay.





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I just thought I'd unleash something on the Hayffie world. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.

"Where are they?!" Peeta roars, bolting toward the receptionist.  
  
"Who?" the receptionist drones, her hand not moving from her chin.

"Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket!" Peeta bellows, and the two names bellowed like that silences everyone. "Where are they?!"  
  
"I'm here, boy, relax," Haymitch groans, clutching at his bandaged arm. "And stop yelling, everyone in the Capitol can hear you from here."  
  
"Are you okay? How's Effie?" Peeta asks frantically. "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone in there..."  
  
"It was a beam aiming for landing on our heads, boy, I dare say we've had worse," Haymitch scoffs. "Effie's fine, they're just calming her down. She panicked when she woke up, she's concussed."  
  
"Great," Peeta mutters. "No lasting damage?"  
  
"Nah, she's got most of her marbles," Haymitch chuckles, then shrugs with his good arm and nods back at the door he just came through. "She took the worst of it, her leg got squashed when she pounced, and her head hit the wall."  
  
"How did you get out of it with just a broken arm?" Peeta asks.

"Missed the bit where she pounced on me?" Haymitch asks dryly. "Crazy woman knocked me over. She's lucky she didn't end up dead."

"So are you," Effie slurs, hopping along with her crutches. One side of her face is purple with bruising, and it disappears into her hair. "They've given me painkillers. Peeta, honey, I'm so sorry for worrying you."  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't check the stability of that beam," Peeta mutters, cataloguing the bruising that's swollen most of the former escort's face. "How's your damage?"  
  
"Squashed leg, bad concussion, lots of bruising," she says, still slurring with the inability to open her mouth and the painkillers. "But still more or less in one piece, and I still have this chunk of sweetness, so all's well. I'm very sorry about that incident. I'll pay to have it fixed."

"No, you won't!" Peeta snaps, horrified. She recoils slightly, and he clears his throat. "You're not paying for that. You're the injured parties here, not me. That bakery roof will be fine. I brought a car to take you both home. You can't be walking in this state."  
  
Haymitch nods, then kisses Effie's head gently, wrapping his uninjured arm around her shoulders. "This one's not walking at all," he says, smirking. "Hoppy little bunny."  
  
"Is this my life for the next three months?" Effie asks, amusement betraying the smile she can't quite make happen on her face.  
  
"Absolutely," Haymitch chuckles, kissing her head. "My little leafhopper."  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Effie whines, and pulls away, using her crutches to escape him rapidly.   
  
Haymitch and Peeta follow her out, sporting identical grins. "Leafhopper?" Peeta asks quietly, laughter seeping into his voice.  
  
"A jumping bug," Haymitch snickers.   
  
"You're going to find different types of bugs for everything she does, aren't you?" Peeta asks quietly.  
  
"Absolutely. And if she bites my head off for it, at my funeral, I want you to tell everyone she's a praying mantis," he says.  
  
"Don't the females only bite the heads off their male counterparts after sex?" Peeta asks quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but she's got no self-control, so I don't expect her to wait that extra hour," Haymitch mutters.  
  
"An hour? What do you take?" Peeta asks.  
  
"Effie, normally," Haymitch replies, smirking at Peeta's wince. "And she's a lot of fun to play with, if you get my drift."  
  
"You'd _better_ be discussing card games, Abernathy!" Effie snaps.  
  
"I might marry you so that you can't use my last name any more!" Haymitch calls back, grinning.  
  
"Not funny," Effie hisses. "You know how I feel about you joking about marrying me."  
  
"Who said I was joking?" he asks, catching up to her. "Come on, little Leafhopper, are you going to be mad at me all day?"  
  
"You were discussing our... _Bedroom activity_ with a young man who is practically our son! I think I will be mad at you all day," she growls. "I'm sorry for his rudeness, Peeta, I hope you're not too severely traumatised."  
  
"Nope. I'm going to check on the bakery. You two have fun, and Haymitch, with a concussion, it's unwise to do anything strenuous," Peeta warns him.  
  
"She's the concussed one, not me," Haymitch chuckles after him. "Come on, Leafhopper, we'll go fill you with chocolate."  
  
She leans her head on him and asks "Were you really serious about marrying me?"  
  
"Yeah," he says quietly. "I'm really serious about it. If you want to."  
  
"I've wanted to for years," she whispers. "Finally getting to stake my claim."  
  
He grins and kisses her head. "The toasting is private," he mutters. "You can invite whoever you want to the Justice Building, but you and I are doing the toasting privately."  
  
She lights up and hugs him close, nearly whacking a passerby with her crutch. "Fine with me," she murmurs. "We'll have to wait for our legal wedding to consummate it, I think, we're in a bit of a rough state."  
  
He chuckles and says "Not today, Leafhopper, I want to get you a ring first."  
  
"Aww," she giggles. "My romantic squishy."

**Author's Note:**

> Consider it unleashed. If you have any requests, please feel free to let me know. All my love and light to you. Cat xxx


End file.
